parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 1 - Casey Jones Song - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the song where Tails, as an engineer, must make up for last time to save the day, and get the cargo through, which is in Tails 1, inspiration by BrittAlCroftFan, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Tails as Rayman Transcript *Rabbit: Come on now, Tails, rise and shine. You have a lot of work to do. (Tails awakens) The sun is up, but you're losing time, better get the mail and move. (Tails gets the engine, but blows the whistle, and opens the regulator, causing the train to speed up) As an engineer, your duty says, you'll get that cargo through. So blow your whistle and stoke your fire. Everyone's depending on you. Racing Tails Fox! Rolling on down the line, Don't hold back, Keep it right on track, And deliver the mail on time. We're counting on you. *Robin Hood: Well, I'm just glad Tails would made it, right? *Rabbit: Now you're in control with a lump of coal, working up ahead of steam. This takes heart and soul, you'll reach your goal, if there's trouble brewing in between. And weather or not, the weather's clear, I know you'll get that cargo through, will you still maintain through the pouring rain, everyone's depending on you. So Racing Tails Fox, chugging on down the line, though you barely plunge through the slime and sludge, you deliver the mail on time. Chugga-chugga. (the train sneezes) *Tails: Gesundheit! (the train says 'Thanks.') There. Now you're feeling better. Hey! We're eight hours late. Better get going. *Rabbit: Oh, there you go! Now you have a date, but are eight hours late, and will start to pick up the pace. *Tails: Hey! *Rabbit: So pull out the stops, and give it all you have, you haven't got a minute to waste, those obstacles may slow you down, you'll get that cargo through. *Tails: Time's wasting! I'm going to be late! *Rabbit: Well, holy cow, get a rolling now, everyone is depending on you. Racing Tails Fox, (Tails then starts stoking the coal into the boiler) moving on down the line, you'll find a way you'll save the day, and deliver the mail on time. I just know you will. *Gobbos: Okay, we know that he is one hard worker, though we don't get it. *Princess Aurora: Well, I'm sure you gobbos will, right? Especially when you see what poor Tails runs up against. *Tails: Oh? (gasps) Huh? (screams when he sees that he is late. He pulls the accelerator, but snaps it off, causing the train to go faster and faster. Tails starts adding more coal to the boiler, causing the train to fall apart. The gauges inside the engine room bubble and burst all of a sudden. The funnel of the engine nearly falls off, but is back on once Tails catches it. The train speeds through a tunnel, and past a 7 mile sign, which is burnt down. The cowcatcher is detached from the engine, but is caught by Tails, who pulls it back to the engine. Tails gives the engine some running repairs while the train roars down the hill. While otherwise occupied, Tails doesn't know that another train is coming toward him on the same track) *Hercules: Uh-oh. What's that whistle?! It's another train! A double header coming up the other side of the mountain, on the very same track as Tails' train is. Is it going to slow down the Western Mail? (Tails is still fixing the engine, unaware that the other train is coming. As the train sweeps round the corner, Tails grabs the dome, which nearly falls off. The middle engine is shocked when seeing Tails's train up ahead. The front engine, also shocked, screams 'Egad! E-e-egad!', and blows the whistle four times) *Gobbos: Oh no! (Tails gasps in shock before the workers jump off their train and run for cover while the two trains collide into each other with a large explosion in a cloud of black smoke) *Rabbit: (Charmy, at the next station, looks at his watch, sighs, then is just about to clear the name of the chalkboard, when he hears Tails's train coming into the station on time) Well, then, things look grim, like all chances and slim, and the hill's too steep to climb. I know it's tough, when the road is tough, though it's not the end of the line. It's always darkest before the dawn, but you'll see the light if you carry on. Determination can pull through, you may make your dreams come true. Just like Tails Fox, keep it rolling on down the line, Remember what they say, If there's a rule, there's a way, and everything can work out fine. (The watch sighs on time almost where Tails and his engine still remain) Category:UbiSoftFan94